This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project utilized behavioral testing in neuroimaging to characterize cognitive impairment in frontotemporal dementia (FTD), with a specific focus on the neural basis for semantic and grammatical aspects of language as it applies to progressive aphasia that is commonly seen in FTD.